Trapped
by SweetWhispers
Summary: Ginny could never have imagined what Draco wanted from her. Warning rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm making no money.**

Ginny hurriedly rushed down towards the dungeons. She had left her wand in her potions class and hadn't realized until she was up in the commons room. She was walking past a tapestry off a bloody battle when it was moved aside and someone stepped out, violently bumping into her.

"Hey!" Ginny said, almost falling. "Watch where you're going."

"No Weasel," replied the person who had rushed out of the passageway. "You need to watch where you're going."

"Malfoy, just go away," Ginny said, trying to walk past. Draco stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist. "Let go!" Ginny yelled, trying to tug away from him.

"So, Ginny, how does it feel to fuck Potter? Is he good in bed?" Draco sneered.

"Why do you care Malfoy? You gay or something?" Ginny retorted. Draco pushed her against the passageway wall, pinning her there with his body.

"No, but I bet I can give it to you better than Potter," Draco replied, running his hand up Ginny's thigh.

"Don't touch me Malfoy," Ginny spat, pushing him away.

"So you like it rough too," Draco laughed, pushing her back against the wall again, except harder this time.

"Get the hell off of me," Ginny hissed, reaching in her pocket for her wand. That's when she remembered it wasn't there.

"Missing something?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Just let me go," Ginny said, trying not to show that she was powerless right now. Draco must have seen it in her eyes, and he pushed her harder against the wall with his body. Ginny struggled against him, but it was no use. He was older and stronger besides, he had magic on his side. Draco grabbed both of Ginny's delicate wrists and pinned them above her head against the rough stone walls. With his free hand Draco began to feel up and down Ginny's body.

"You have filled out nicely in these past few months," Draco said, letting his hand rest in her breast and giving and gently squeeze.

"Go to hell," Ginny screamed, pushing against him with her body to try and break free. It seemed to only excite him. Draco then covered her mouth with his. His tongue entered forcefully, as though he was trying to stuff it down her throat. His free hand raised up her skirt and moved up her inner thigh. His fingers traced a path to her hips. When it was there it tugged at Ginny's panties, making them fall to the floor. His fingers smooth fingers rubbed her hard. Then without warning his pushed a finger inside of her. She jerked in protest, but she wasn't strong enough. Ginny was finally able to break his kiss and scream for help. Draco, as if realizing something, quickly pulled out of her, and looked around. When he saw no one he smiled at her, and that smile turned her blood cold.

"Hmm…" he said, looking around at the rough stone walls and floors. "This isn't exactly a place to have this sort of fun, now is it?" Draco looked down into her eyes, and pushed up against Ginny again. This time she felt a hard pressure against her lower stomach. It was his growing erection. Draco took and step back, and pulled her towards him. They started walking towards the tapestry that he had burst out of earlier. He pulled it aside, revealing behind it a long passageway into darkness.

"Please, Malfoy," Ginny said trying to back out of the passage. "Please, I won't tell, if you just let me go." Draco only laughed as he pushed her through the entrance way. They made their way through the dark tunnel with only the occasional torch to light our path. They walked for what seemed like forever. There were countless other tunnels branching off from the one they were on and Ginny knew she would never be able to find her way out of here. They finally stopped outside a huge wood door. Draco held Ginny tightly around the waist as he fumbled in his pocket for a key. He found it and unlocked the door. He swung it open, revealing a huge room filled with ancient spell books and boiling cauldrons. They made their way over to another door way which opened up to reveal a large bedroom, and right need the middle was a bed covered in green silk sheets, and embroidered with the Serpent for Slytherin.

"Please, oh Draco, please… let me go…" She moaned, feeling sick at the sight of that huge bed.

"Already moaning my name," Draco laughed, "Potter must really be bad, because I haven't even started yet." Draco dragged Ginny over to the bed and threw her upon it. He stripped himself of his clothes, down to his boxers, and climbed on top of her. He silently pulled her shirt up and over her head. His eyes grew wilder as she lied before him in just her bra and a small skirt. His hands traveled behind her back and unclasped the bra. Draco threw it to the side of the room and he pressed his body, slick with sweat, against her. His hand snaked across his stomach and moved to her firm breasts. He squeezed the left one tightly, making her moan.

"So, you do like it," Draco said. With that he gently flicked his tongue over the already hardening nipple. Ginny's back arched to push him closer. Draco's other hand moved down and ripped her skirt away, revealing her entirely to him. Draco gently began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at her inner thighs. He spread her legs and Ginny gasped as his tongue pushed into her. Draco artfully played with her, making her moan and whimper with pleasure and pain. As she about reached climax his pulled away from her, leaving her hips to thrust against thin air.

"Now, now," He whispered, rolling beside her, "It won't be that easy." Draco got back on top of her and forced his tongue into her mouth, making Ginny taste herself. Just as Ginny thought maybe the worst was over she felt Draco push his finger into her again. He slowly moved in and out, then he added another finger and Ginny thought she was going to scream from the pleasure. Harry had never done this for her. Draco pushed his fingers deeper into her, adding a third and a fourth. Now Ginny began to feel discomfort.

"Oh, Draco," She murmured, "You're hurting me."

"Not for long," Draco replied, pulling out of her. He rolled on top of Ginny and starting kissing her again. This time she kissed him back. "Mmm…." Draco moaned as her hands slipped inside his boxers and stroked his growing erection. He slid his boxers off and Ginny could now fully feel his huge member pressing against his lower stomach. All of a sudden he sat up and grabbed herby the hair. He pulled his down, thrusting his dick into her face. "Suck it," he commanded.

"Please, Draco, no" Ginny said, trying to turn her head.

"Do it or I'll kill you," Draco answered back, and Ginny knew he would. She took him in her mouth. Draco moaned as he felt her tongue dart back and forth across his member. He thrust his hips against her mouth and forced himself deeper. Ginny could feel him pressing against the back of her throat and had to suppress a gag.

"I guess Potter taught you one thing well," Draco said, his voice breathless. He thrust a few more times, before pulling away from her. "That was very nice," He said, lying down next to her. His hands traveled up her body, resting on her breasts. He squeezed tightly, making Ginny cry out in pain. He raked his nails over her delicate skin, bringing bright red scratch marks to the surface. As though he had had enough of this playing around, Draco violently climbed on top of Ginny, spreading her legs.

"Please Draco," Ginny whispered, felling the tip of his manhood at her opening. Draco seemed not to hear her and with one mighty thrust he pushed himself inside of her. Draco thrust deeper and deeper, not listening to Ginny's cries of pain. He forced Ginny to wrap her legs around his waist so he could get at a better angle. Ginny screamed and cried as he tore through her body. With every push she could feel him deeper inside of her. Draco thrust into her for what seemed like forever before finally exploding into her, filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, his eyes wild and breath ragged. He buried his head into her breasts, taking in her pleasant scent.

All of a sudden Draco flipped his over and climbed on top of her again. He started thrusting into her ass. Ginny went berserk, tearing at the bed sheets and clawing at him, trying to get away. Draco moaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him and he only held her tighter as she tried to pull away. Draco started to kiss her neck as she bucked against him wildly, trying to remove him from herself. He held onto on breast, pulling her back against his member that was inside of her. He thrust in and out, hardly conscious of who he was, but only feeling his lust and hunger for her body. Draco shoved himself into her body several more times before exploding into her again. He fell on top of her, overwhelmed by his please. For several moments all he could do was lie there, trying to catch his breath. Ginny, the whole while, lied underneath his weight, trying to regain control of her self and her body. Tears were running wildly down her cheeks and he body was shaking from the torture she had just endured.

"Draco, please," she cried, "Please, let me go."

"I don't know about that," Draco said, brushing her hair back from his face, his long fingers running through it. "That was amazing, and I don't know if Potter deserves that." Ginny screamed at him and pushed his hand away, slapping him in the face. On his pale skin a deep red imprint of a hand became visible. His silvery, white hair only made the red look worse.

"I hate you," Ginny yelled, trying to hit him again. He restrained her easily, pinning her hands above her head. "Go to hell,"

"Oh, by Ginny, my dear," Draco replied, trying to suppress his anger at being slapped. "I love you, and I'm going to love you for a long time yet to come. With that Ginny let out a cry and fainted in his arms. He covered her with the sheets and looked over her sleeping body gently. "You not going anywhere," He said to her sleeping form, walking out of the room. He was late for class.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light pounded against her closed eyelids as she slowly came too. Ginny bit by bit sat up, her entire body groaning in protest. The silk sheets fluttered from her body to the floor. She was left looking at her own naked body, torn and bruised. She could not help but uttering a cry as she saw the pool of blood around her thighs.

"No, oh, God," she whispered, trying to block out the images of Malfoy on top of her, trying to block out the images of her responding to his advances, of her succumbing to what he wanted. "I'm so weak, so stupid," she murmured, clenching her muscles as a spasm of pain flew up her body. "Why me? Why!?" Ginny slowly looked around the room. It was bright and circular. She didn't see a door anywhere. Ginny fell back against the pillows. She was lightheaded and in a panic. She hadn't expected to lose her virginity like this.

"Oh, God," she cried to the ceiling. "Why did it have to be this way?" She tried to turn over on to her stomach but she didn't have the strength. Instead she moved away from the blood and onto the other side of the bed. She shivered, the room was chilly, but the sheet and blanket were on the floor and she could hardly sit up. She maneuvered onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chest. As she lay in the fetal position the tears finally came.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, "Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

They day was bright and chilly, and as Ginny slowly made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures she could only think of the night before when Harry had finally kissed her. She had waited so long for that moment and when it had come she couldn't hold back her tears of happiness. For more than an hour they had sat next to each other by the fire in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed but neither of them moved. The fire was slowly dieing out and the early morning light was creeping closer when Harry finally turned towards her and pulled her to him. He leaned down and every so gently pushed his lips against hers. When she responded to his touch he kissed her again. Ginny didn't know what to do, didn't know where to put her hands, didn't know how to position her face. This was her first kiss. But Harry didn't notice her innocent awkwardness or he pretended not to. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She smiled, and as though a sign that everything was going to be find now, he smiled back. He took her in his arms and held her softly till morning.

Ginny violently awoke. The sheets seemed to be strangling her, they were so tight. She could feel tiny beads of sweet across her forehead and felt as though she was going to suffocate. Slowly her heart beat slowed and her breathing became regular and she remembered the sweet dream she had just had. Then she remembered the living nightmare she is in now. Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and found her clothes tossed across the room. She dressed carefully, not wanting to agitate her new bruises and scratches. Her body moaned in protest as she started to walk around the room, looking for the exit that Malfoy must have taken to leave. But she could find nothing. There were no hidden doors behind the beautiful tapestries, no magically concealed exits in the rough stone. Neither were there any trap doors leading downwards nor any staircases of any kind leading up. She slowly lowered her self onto a stool and could feel a wave of complete hopelessness wash over her. It was overwhelming and devastating, taking her down into the abyss of darkness, named despair.

"No," she said quietly. "I will not be held captive by him; I will not let myself be made into a helpless victim." Ginny paced the room, looking at the walls. Not studying them for exits, just looking. It's when your not searching the answer comes. Her glance passed along a huge picture of a brooding, cloaked man when she stopped. She crept up to the picture and ran her small, elegant but bruised fingers around the edges. She winced as a torn fingernail caught on the wooden frame, but she soon found what she was looking for and she forgot the pain.

There was a small latch on the edge of the painting. Ginny unhooked it and the picture frame swung silently forward. She peered inside to be greeted by intense darkness and a caustic smell that filled her nostrils and her throat. She suppressed a gag and slowly climbed into the dark hole in the wall. It didn't seem like the way Draco had taken her to get here, but she had been struggling and confused by fear. And it was her only option at this point. She didn't want to be anywhere near that bed when he got back. She started down the passage way but could not continue. The darkness was too deep and too utterly black. Never before had she been so consumed in darkness. She slowly retraced her steps back to the room and looked for anything that could serve as a light in that hell hole. The only thing she found was a small bag of glowing stones. She didn't know their real purpose, but they would suit hers. She made her way back to the passage and climbed inside, her body aching with every movement. She reached back, once inside, and pulled the picture back towards her, closing herself in. She pulled one of the glowing stones out of the bag and it illuminated the corridor in an eerie shade of green. As far as she could tell she had one option and that was to go straight. There were no turns as far as she could see.

"At least I can find my way back if it leads to a dead end," she whispered to herself, stumbling over a crack in the floor. _I have no place to hide if Malfoy comes_, was what she was really thinking about as she took a few more steps. But the rewards of maybe getting out of Malfoy's twisted world outweighed the consequences of him catching her. She made her way slowly, looking out for ruts and cracks and rocks. The smell that had nauseated her earlier was dissipating and she hardly noticed it anymore. For more than an hour she walked, the stone that she held never dimmed, it actually seemed to grow brighter the farther she distanced herself from that room that had stolen everything from her.

Ginny continued her trek until at last she came to an end. The wall in front of her was smooth and warm. It almost seemed to be alive under her hand. She looked around and to her astonishment found a beautiful crystal doorknob shinning in the light of the stone. The crystal refracted the glow from the rock and it bounced off the knob in many directions. Ginny slowly turned the handle. It wasn't locked.


End file.
